


die Flügel der Freiheit

by Wintersia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romance, rikasa, rivamika
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersia/pseuds/Wintersia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{apa yang dia lihat saat mengepakkan sayap kebebasan itu?} — ♕ rivamika</p>
            </blockquote>





	die Flügel der Freiheit

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. Hajime Isayama does.  
> warning: canon, levi's pov, drabble, pendek, ccd, ditulis saat galau (?) crosspost dari blog.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Aku masih mencecap jelas perasaan saat sayap kebebasan ini terkepak dengan gagahnya di angkasa yang luas dan biru. Untuk yang pertama kali, yang kedua kali, sampai entah keberapa kali, aku tidak tahu. Aku terlalu sibuk terbang, terbang, dan terbang, sampai tidak sempat mengkalkulasi waktu.

Aku terlalu sibuk terbang, mengincar posisi tertinggi, sampai kebanyakan dari mereka tertinggal, mereka jatuh, mereka--rekanku.

Aku dimanjakan oleh rasa kecewa, sakit, kehilangan, sampai rasa itu tidak lagi terasa baru.

(Dia tidak terpikir jika suatu saat seseorang akan menemaninya di puncak itu. Seseorang yang mampu.)

Datang, tidak mengendap-endap, terang-terangan melayangkan pandangan memburu. Itulah engkau.

Hei, kau selalu terlihat ingin membunuhku. Memangnya kau yakin dapat melakukannya tanpa ragu? Kau memang prajurit yang kuat, tapi aku lebih kuat darimu, tahu.

Meskipun begitu, percayalah, aku tidak menyesal telah menyelamatkan jiwamu.

Kini ketika kukepakkan kembali sayap ini, aku bisa melihat keluargaku, teman-temanku, rekan-rekanku, mereka yang telah tiada; masa laluku dan kamu; masa depanku.

Tch, kuharap begitu.

(Dia pastikan saja tatapan penuh kasih dari obsidian itu teralih padanya, bukan pada si bocah dungu bermanik hijau itu melulu.)

... Sudahkah aku memberitahu, bahwa kau adalah dara tercantik, bahkan dalam balutan celemek merah jambu?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
tbc/end? gatau (?)

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:  
> halo, terima kasih banyak udah nyempetin mampir dan baca /// ini alig, saya juga tau vvv kalo ada yang salah, kasitau ya ssu :'3  
> (line terakhir sebagai side effect dari dengerin drama cd sampe mabok vvv)


End file.
